Ylgr
, Ylgr |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Hríd (Oldest Brother) Gunnthrá (Older Sister) Fjorm (Older Sister) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Book 2 Chapter 9: Hellfire |class = |mirage = |voiceby =Megan Lee |jap_voiceby =Naomi Ōzora }} Ylgr is a Book II character from Fire Emblem Heroes. She is the youngest of the Niflese royal siblings. She has the power to communicate with others through her dreams like the rest of her siblings; however, her power is less pronounced than her eldest sisters' and she cannot recall her dreams in great detail when she awakens. Naive and brimming with curiosity, she's eager to explore new horizons. Profile The youngest of the Nifl royal family, Ylgr enjoyed a peaceful life with her family until the neighboring kingdom of Múspell invaded, resulting in the death of her mother and her separation from her family. Despite managing to survive, Ylgr is captured by Múspell and is watched by Helbindi, a high ranking officer of the Múspell army. She is initially shown inside the Fortress of Cinders, calling out for her brother and sisters and refusing to eat, but after listening to Helbindi, he convinces her to start eating again. Ylgr senses that Helbindi is a nicer person than he lets on. Later on, as a result of the arrival of the Order of Heroes, while Helbindi prepares to hand her over to the castle by one of his men on Surtr's orders and he talks about his life in Múspell, she realizes that he has a younger sister. After the Order of Heroes defeats Helbindi, Ylgr appears before them, having escaped the Múspell army. Just as Fjorm introduces the Order to her, a coughing fit comes over her. Ylgr offers to heal her and demands that she accompany them on the rest of their journey, feeling safer if she is with them, especially when she somehow knows Kiran's name. While Fjorm and Alfonse express their doubts, Sharena convinces them to let her stay with them and the Order proceeds farther into the kingdom. In Chapter 12, it is revealed that the Ylgr following them was the "traitor" within the Order, being actually Loki in disguise, who, after Alfonse and Kiran revealed the truth, informed them that the real Ylgr was still imprisoned alongside Veronica, where they will be both sacrificed for the Rite of Flames. However, in Chapter 13, both princesses were rescued by Helbindi, who then told them to run away while he held Surtr off. Unfortunately, Ylgr and Veronica were caught by Laevatein. Suddenly, Bruno appeared out of nowhere and saved Ylgr and Veronica while the Order of Heroes deal with Laevatein and then Surtr. After Surtr's death, Ylgr was saddened that Fjorm (who is on a verge of death due to the Rite of Frost) had to leave Nifl while she stays with her brother Hríd. Personality Especially energetic when it's related to new things to explore, Ylgr is quite talkative, as she often repeats the same words and speaks rapidly almost non-stop regardless of the circumstances, much to Veronica's chagrin during their time together in Múspell. She dreams of travelling to new places with lots of sunshine. In-Game |-|Original= ;Fresh Snowfall :The youngest princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. Naive and brimming with curiosity, she's eager to explore new horizons. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills |-|Summer Returns= ;Breaking the Ice The naive youngest princess of Nifl. Excited to go to a beach for the first time. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Shoreline Rake+ New Moon }} Skills Quotes :Ylgr/Heroes Quotes Etymology In Norse Mythology, Ylgr is the name of one of the eleven rivers of Élivágar, the ice rivers that flow in the Ginnungagap. Ylgr is also an Old Norse word meaning "she-wolf". Trivia *Ylgr is the only one of the Niflese siblings to not be a Legendary unit. **She is also the only Niflese sibling who does not have a New Years form. *Ylgr shares her English voice actress, Megan Lee, with Yune and Sigrun. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Playable characters